


Wake me up

by Batboywonder3



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU kind of, Alvaro sometimes acts like a creep, Angst, Fluff, Juventus Turin, M/M, Paulo loves to sleep, and he hates waking up alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batboywonder3/pseuds/Batboywonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Alvaro was there when Paulo woke up + 1 time he wasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing the 4th chapter of my multichapter fic, but I'm lazy so instead have this. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it because this is the first time I publish something angsty in english, so if you like this let me know to see if I should keep writing this kind of things.

1.

The first time it goes a little like this. 

They’re going against Roma the next day, and the whole team is staying at a hotel near the famous stadium, it’s not the first time Paulo shares a room with one of his teammates, but still he can’t help but to feel nervous for everything. 

Now, usually when he rooms with someone, he rooms with Pereyra, yeah its a little cliche but who can blame him? He’s the closest he has to a friend because they share nationalities, and that’s better than nothing so Paulo takes it, sadly Pereyra wasn’t available this time, since the man was rooming with Evra. 

Of course no one told Paulo until the last minute. 

“Wait so who am I rooming with?” Paulo asked the older man while getting into the elevator, since the whole team was staying at the same floor, they were both headed that way. 

“I don’t know, I assumed Massimilliano would have told you by now…” Pereyra wasn’t really worried for the situation, worst case scenario, the kid would end up having a room for himself, but of course that’s not how Paulo saw it. “Don’t stress over this kid, in the worst case you get to sleep alone, and that means you can jerk off” Pereyra laughed at his own joke as he left Paulo alone in the elevator. 

Paulo just sighed and got out before the machine started to move, he wasn’t keen on the idea of it taking him to another floor and having some fan recognize him, don’t get him wrong he loves fans, he’s just not in the mood for smiling, the whole situation was getting to his nerves, not the rooming thing though. 

The thing is that he really wants to score, the team had a rough start and Paulo can’t help but to think this is a little his fault, he’s too new, he’s too green, and he doesn’t know his teammates as well as he’d like to, everyone tells him that he needs to relax, the connections on the pitch would be natural, he can’t force anything, but still the young argentine is stressed. 

Since the young player had a lot in his mind, he didn’t notice there was someone else at his room, not until he left his belongings in one of the beds and looked at the bathroom, there was a very seminude Morata washing his teeth. 

“Uhh…” that’s when Paulo thought he entered the wrong room, but the card key had worked right?. “I…Do I got the wrong room?” Dybala asked Morata, while the spaniard left the bathroom. 

“No, not at all” he smiled at Paulo. “I was supposed to room with Evra but he just told me he’s rooming with Pereyra, so he gave me the key and told me I’d be rooming with you, I hope this doesn’t bother you”

“No, not at all” actually it was the opposite since Paulo had a small crush with one of the team’s forwards.

“Great, well we better go to sleep now” Alvaro said while getting into bed, his things were at his side of the room and it seemed like he had been just waiting to Paulo to arrive to finally get some sleep. 

“Yeah I’ll just get ready to bed” Paulo wasn’t sleepy at all, but he knew he had to sleep, after all Alvaro was right, they had an important game tomorrow and if he wanted to score, he had to sleep well. 

It wasn’t long after Paulo was ready to sleep too, he tried to make as little noise as posible, but he soon found out it wasn’t necessary at all, Alvaro was still up, playing something with his phone. 

“Sorry for keeping you up, but I’m ready now” Dybala apologized, the last thing he wanted was to not let Morata sleep, but the other just smiled and left his phone aside. 

“Don’t worry, I was just waiting for you” he said with his eternal smile, for some reason it sounded really intimate, that’s why Paulo couldn’t help but blush. 

“Okay goodnight” he said as he quickly turned off the lights, he knew his behavior was strange, any other person would have thank Morata before turning the lights off, but he could’t risk Morata seeing his blush. 

“Okay…” Alvaro sounded a little off, and Paulo mentally kicked himself, but he could apologize in the morning. “Buonanotte Paulo” 

“Buonanotte Alvaro” was the last thing Dybala told his teammate before falling asleep.

===

One of the things Paulo liked the most about his job, was that he got to spend the night at hotels very often, and he loved hotel beds, they were comfortable and always clean, so it was really hard to get him up of them, of course no one had told Alvaro this piece of vital information, that’s why he was currently trying to wake his friend up. 

“Paulo, Paulo” Morata was calling him from his own bed, but since they weren’t on a hurry Alvaro didn’t bother to make an effort, he just assumed Paulo would be up by the time he took a shower, and that’s what he did, he got up and went to the bathroom. 

But of course that after a 20 minute shower, Paulo wasn’t up yet, as a matter of fact he looked like he was deep in his sleep, and since they were getting close to being late, Alvaro took his new task seriously, after getting into some clean clothes, Alvaro threw a pillow at the young argentine, but it did absolutely nothing, he was still asleep. 

He approached the other’s bed and took him by the shoulders, as he started to shake the young boy, he hoped Dybala wasn’t the kind of person who punched in his sleep. Lucky for him, Paulo opened his eyes really fast, he looked confused and for a second Alvaro thought he looked cute. 

“W-what’s going on?” he said looking around. 

“Finally!” the spaniard was glad Paulo was up, because his other plan was to throw cold water at him and that wouldn’t have been a nice way to wake up, he knew this from experience since that’s how Isco woke him up when they shared a room. 

“What time is it?” Paulo looked at the clock and saw that, while it wasn’t late per se, it was getting late. “Shit, why didn’t you wake me up earlier?” he asked Alvaro while getting out of bed. 

“I tried, but you’re a heavy sleeper” Morata said. “I’ll remember that next time we room together” but sadly Paulo didn’t hear him, since the argentine locked himself in the bathroom to get ready, well he could mention that to Paulo later, for now he had to go downstairs, at least he had woken up Paulo, he thought as he got out of his room. 

 

\-----

2.

The second time is not as awkward as first time, at least not for Paulo. 

The whole team is training, and it starts as a normal training session, everyone is working hard and some times they laugh about something someone says or does, its a pretty normal day for everyone, or that’s at least until Paulo gets injured. 

Well kind of injured, he actually took a ball to his head, it’s an accident of course, Zaza is messing around with Pogba, they both get to a competition to see which one of them can throw the ball better, one thing led to another one and Zaza kicks the ball really really strong, while he’s celebrating his win, Paulo, poor Paulo who’s just at the wrong time in the wrong place, he was staring at Alvaro doing push ups this was actually a wake up call, ended up falling heavily into the ground. 

Everyone approaches their young star pretty fast, and Buffon calls the medics just before giving a lecture to the culprits of this mess. 

They take Paulo to the infirmary, a couple of players go with them, Claudio and Alvaro, once they arrive, the doctor tells them its nothing serious, that Paulo just fainted for more reasons, the boy hand’t eaten properly and since he had been under the sun the whole morning, this was just a normal reaction, with some food and a nap he’d be as good as new, the players thanked him and they headed to the door, but Alvaro wasn’t comfortable with the idea of Paulo waking up alone, so he stayed behind. 

+++++++++++

After a couple of hours, Paulo wasn’t waking up, and of course the spaniard was getting worried by the second, every 10 minutes he’d ask the doctor if that was normal, and he always got the same answer, the kid had to rest, he was tired and there was nothing they could do about it.

There were a couple of times when he was asked to leave, but when he wanted to, Alvaro could be as stubborn as a mule, so he never left his teammates side. 

He just left him to change into some comfortable clothes, since he had his training gear all sweaty, but besides that it seemed like he was glued to the other’s side. 

At one point Alvaro started to stare at Paulo, hoping he’d felt his heavy gaze and woke up, but he had no results, that didn’t stop the young player to stare though, for some reason it was really easy to lose time while staring at the argentine, everyone knew that the kid was handsome, but up until now Alvaro hadn’t really thought about that, now he had all the time in the world, and that’s what he did, for 20 solid minutes he just stared at his teammate. 

Paulo’s face was angelical when he was asleep, he was all soft sides and looked so peaceful, he was actually frowning a little, but that made him look even cuter, sadly Alvaro couldn’t see Paulo’s eyes, that was a real shame since one of the things Alvaro liked the most about Dybala were his eyes, you could see an actual sparkle in them, and he could get lost in those blue eyes of his, maybe he was being a creep, but who could blame him? 

A lot of people actually, one of them being the Doctor, who entered the room and for the hundredth time asked Alvaro to let the boy rest, but he refused one more time, the doctor just warned him to stop staring at the boy. 

And okay Alvaro could totally do that, he had his phone, netflix and some series to catch up on, he could just watch them while waiting for Paulo to wake up, easy. Except all of his plans fell when he heard Paulo star to stir in his bed, and if Alvaro thought that Paulo looked cute asleep, then he had another thing coming when he saw Paulo waking up. 

Last time he had been the one to wake Dybala up, so he couldn’t see the whole natural process, but now it was happening right in front of his eyes, Paulo was scratching his eyes, just like a baby would do it, he made sleepy sounds and Alvaro had to bite his lip to keep him from going all “awwwwwwwwn” at Dybala. 

“Alvaro?” Paulo looked over at him with heavy eyelids, like he was still half asleep. “Where am I?” the place didn’t look familiar for Paulo. “Why does my head hurt so much?” he scratched his head in confusion. 

“Zaza threw a ball at your head and you fainted” he responded. “You’re at the infirmary, I was waiting for you to wake up” that was the only thing Paulo needed to know, no one needs to know that Alvaro is a creep. 

“Damn, I feel really weak” Paulo rested his head once again, like he didn’t want to get up at all. 

“Well doctor said you aren’t eating well and you need to rest” Alvaro knew this was his cue to go, because now Paulo knew the situation, but he just really wanted to stay with him, leaving sounded just wrong. 

“I feel like I could sleep for like 3 hours more” Paulo was already closing his eyes again, getting more comfortable in his little bed. 

“I better go then, to let you rest and everything” nope, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but if Paulo wanted to rest, he would respect that. Alvaro got up and went to the door, but Paulo’s hand grabbed him.

“No wait…” Dybala was more asleep than anything, but still he kept talking. “Could you stay? I hate waking up alone…” this doesn’t sounded like something Paulo would say if he was in his 5 senses, but since it felt so intimate, well how could Alvaro say no to Paulo?

“Si, si, I can stay” but Paulo was already asleep, it looked like Alvaro was going to catch up with his series after all. 

 

————————

 

3.

The third time…well the third time is an accident. 

Paulo had been partying with some friends, not football friends, but some “Hey you’re that famous football player and I found you at the club, why don’t you pay for everyone’s drinks and we pretend we like you for who you are and not for your money” kind of friends, Paulo had made some shitty decisions in his life, but he was young, he was allowed to fuck up right?

Paulo was out partying, but not because he wanted to, actually he was more of a stay indoors kind of guy, he liked to drink wine while building legos, but he had a reason to be drinking tonight, that reason had a name and a last name, Alvaro Morata. 

Over the past few months Paulo had been denying his feelings towards his friend, at first it started as a small crush, and Paulo was actually okay with that, because crushes usually went away after some time, but sadly this wasn’t the case at all. 

Because weeks turned into months and the damn crush wasn’t going anywhere at all, actually the damn thing was getting stronger and stronger, it came to a point where Paulo just laughed like an idiot whenever Alvaro said something, and that wasn’t normal at all, because everyone knew that Alvaro wasn’t the funniest guy in the world, hell he wasn’t even the funniest guy in the team, and still there he was, laughing at his stupid jokes and staring at him like the fucking fool he was. 

But that wasn’t it, no sir, there was more, it wasn’t just that Alvaro was hot as fuck, but he was also really kind and nice, and that fucked Paulo even more, because this crush thing would be easy to handle if the guy was an asshole, but Morata was an actual angel, he cared about everyone and was so down to earth it physically hurt Paulo. 

That’s why he was out drinking, because he was close to love this guy, this guy who was his teammate, this guy who was his friend, this guy who was a guy. 

So when he stumbled some guys that invited him to have a couple of drinks, his brain thought it would be a great idea, that if he got intoxicated enough, he’d be able to forget this whole mess and get over this, but of course that didn’t happen at all. 

What did happen was that he’d gotten really really drunk, what did happen was that his new “friends” had left him all alone at some place, but not like a nice place that had sofas or security, but a shitty place in a probably shitty neighborhood, they had said the’d be back soon, but that felt like hours ago, and so that’s how Paulo Dybala ended up all alone at 3 in the morning sitting on a park bench, wishing no one would hurt him. 

He wanted to ask for help, but he couldn’t just call anyone, because if his teammates found out, he’d get into big trouble, sadly at the same time he realized they were the only people who could help him in this situation. 

So his plan was to call Pogba, they were both young and he was sure his friend would understand his situation, but he was still drunk as fuck, so of course he ended up calling the wrong number, he figured this out when someone who wasn’t Pogba answered the phone. 

“Paulo? what’s going on?” Alvaro’s sleepy voice sounded at the other side of the line. 

“Mierda” was the only thing that came from the argentine’s mouth, the last thing he needed was Alvaro to know. 

“Mierda que?” the spaniard asked, his voice getting a little worried. 

“No-nothing at all” Paulo tried not to sound drunk, but as his mother said, there were two things you couldn’t hide, when you’re drunk and when you’re in love, and sadly Paulo was both. “Sorry w-wrong number”

“What do you mean wrong number…are you drunk?” now it sounded like Alvaro was fully awake.

“Nooo?” that sounded more like a question than an affirmation, and for Alvaro that’s all he needed to know. 

“Paulo where are you? why are you calling?” Dybala didn’t wanted his teammate to worry about him, but well it was pretty late and he had no idea how to get home. 

“I don’t know…” he confessed. “I was drinking with someone and then…” shit, he was getting sleepy now, and even though he was drunk, Paulo knew that wasn’t good at all. “All I know is that I’m sitting on a bench at a park” 

“Okay, just…just don’t move okay? I’m on my way” right now Paulo had no idea how Alvaro was going to find him, but for some reason he didn’t care, if Alvaro said he was coming, Paulo believed him. 

“I’m sleepy…” he thought Alvaro had already ended the call, but he heard him reply. 

“No, no Paulo don’t fall asleep okay? I need you awake” Alvaro kept talking, saying something about danger and where the fuck are you, but instead of keeping him awake, his voice relaxed Paulo, at some point the argentine dropped his phone and fell asleep, wondering how long would Alvaro take to get to him. 

 

++++++

Next time he opened his eyes, Alvaro was in front of him. 

Paulo had this massive headache that didn’t let him think clearly, his mouth felt like something had died in it and he felt about 10 years older, everything was too bright and too loud, he wanted to die, but God wasn’t having mercy with him since Alvaro stood up and got closer to Paulo when he realized the boy was awake. 

“What the fuck where you thinking?” he sounded mad, and who could blame him? no one liked to get a call from a drunk friend asking them to pick him up at 3am in the morning, that’s what Paulo thought the spaniard was mad about, but oh how wrong was he. 

“Sorry…” was the only thing that came out of his mouth. 

“Sorry? That’s all you’re going to say?” Paulo had no head to think about anything right now, but he couldn’t help but notice that Alvaro sounded really really mad, and okay he got the idea that he woke him up and made him find his drunk self, but Alvaro was never mad about anything, so this was new to him. 

“It won’t happen again, I promise” he would make sure of it, no more drinking Dybala, he thought to himself. 

“I don’t think you get this” Morata was raising his voice. “I was really scared okay?!” now he was actually yelling and wow, Paulo never thought he’d live to see this. 

“Please…please don’t yell” Paulo grabbed his head between his hands, he felt like it was going to explode. 

“How can you ask me not to yell when you almost died” now that was an exaggeration, he would have probably get mugged, but die? Alvaro was being a drama queen, and he would have told him if his head didn’t felt like a time bomb. 

“I’m fine” Paulo was sticking to the simple words. 

Alvaro actually screamed in frustration, Paulo got a little scared, but mainly because his head hurt a lot, he wanted to sleep again, but when Alvaro let out a small “I can’t believe I’m in love with you” all of his tiredness went away. 

“Wait what?” now he was confused. 

Morata just sighed defeated, like he couldn’t see another way out of this mess, so he just told Paulo the truth. 

“I—I like you” that was it, that was his big confession. 

“Que?” Paulo was still confused, that actually had confused him even more. “Like…you like me? or you like like me?” the argentine felt as if he was in high school again. 

“I like like you” Morata was staring at the floor. “That’s why I got so angry, because something could have happened to you and I—I don’t know, sorry” 

Paulo wanted to punch something or someone, because this was the moment he had been waiting for, this is what he had dreamed of for the past couple of moths, and it just wasn’t fair that the day Alvaro decided to confess his feelings, he had the worst hangover of his life, Dybala felt like God was laughing at him right now. 

“I—fuck, look I like you too okay?” he rushed to say, he needed to let that in the open. “but my head is killing me, can we please talk about this in a couple of hours?” Paulo felt stupid, because usually when he confessed was something he had planned, usually he was all dressed up nicely and usually his mouth didn’t felt dirty, but again usually he confessed to girls, so this was a first.

It looked like Alvaro was in shock too, because all he did was nod. 

Great, now they could talk about this later, with coffee and after Paulo took a shower, but for now, he needed to rest. 

 

————————————

4.

The fourth time is when things get interesting. 

 

They had been going out for 3 weeks, and so far everything was fan-fucking-tastic, they spent the whole day together, from the moment where they arrived to training until the moment one of them had to go home, because they stayed one day at Alvaro’s apartment and the other day at Paulo’s. 

But they had yet to spend the entire night together. 

And it wasn’t that they didn’t wanted to, the opportunities where there after all, but Paulo was scared, because this was the first time he was in a relationship with another man, and he realized this was a little different to his past relationships. 

It was the same in many aspects, he liked the other person and he loved to spend time with him, those were the same feelings, but when it came to something more physical, well he was scared, scared of the unknown. 

And usually he avoided the subject, but when Alvaro invited him over at 7pm, the issue was everything Paulo could think of. 

Because he knew he wanted Alvaro, God how much he wanted him, but when it came to facts, he knew little about the whole gay sex thing, he knew the basics, someone’s wee wee was going inside someone else’s butt, there was no rocket science behind the whole thing, but Paulo was scared because he just assumed Alvaro would want to stick his wee wee into the argentine’s butt. 

So yes, that’s the lame reason of why Paulo wasn’t spending the night with Morata, but hey that was a good enough reason, okay? 

Except it wasn’t, because Paulo really wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend, wow it still felt weird, but since he was a coward he couldn’t, and the worst thing is that Paulo knew that if he told something to Alvaro the man would be nothing but compressive, that he’d tell Paulo something like “we can take things slow” and he hated that, he had waited long enough, he wanted the D okay? he was just scared of how de D was going to be. 

But as soon as Alvaro opened his door, everything went away, and that’s just what Alvaro made him feel, like nothing else mattered, like the only thing that matters was to have fun, to talk about silly things with him. 

That’s what Paulo liked the most about the spaniard. 

And he managed to keep the subject out of his mind.

For a couple of hours.

Until Alvaro thought it was a nice idea to move to the couch to make out. 

But that’s when his doubts came rushing to his mind, just when Alvaro was caressing his back, he tensed up, and of course Morata noticed, because he noticed everything. 

“Pao? are you okay?” he sounded a little worried, and Paulo cursed the spaniard, why does he needs to be so compressive? 

“No” was his only answer, and he felt ridiculous, because he was a grown man, an adult who was supposed to talk with his partner about things that had him nervous, they were mature enough to handle conversations like this, right? Except not really, because Paulo still felt like a stupid teenager who was about to lose his virginity. 

“Care to tell me what’s going on?” Alvaro actually had a small smile on his face, Paulo could be really adorable when he was frustrated. 

“No” Paulo buried his head on the other’s chest, feeling secure there, thinking that maybe if he didn’t talk for a while, Alvaro would just drop the subject. 

Usually Alvaro was the kind of guy who liked to solve the issues as soon as they came up, but this time he lets the thing go, because Paulo really looked uncomfortable and they were too cozy at Alvaro’s couch, they could talk about it later, after a small nap. 

 

After all it wasn’t like any of them was going away right? 

 

\-------

\+ 1 

 

The last one hurts. 

 

There were a couple of things Paulo was sure of, like Pogba liked to joke around, he was told Pirlo was hard to impress, and Alvaro still missed Real Madrid. 

It was obvious that the spaniard loved his friends there and that he was more white that anything else in the world, and Paulo learned to live with this, he learned to listen to Alvaro when he told a funny story about his old club, he learned to calm himself when Alvaro got too carried away when he talked about Isco, because lets be honest, sometimes it looked like Morata was in love with his old friend. 

So yeah Paulo knew Alvaro loved and missed his old club, but he just decided to ignore that, he fooled himself thinking Alvaro wanted to stay here in Turin, with his new club, with his new friends, with his new boyfriend. 

It all started when someone at the training mentioned something about Florentino being “in love” with Morata, and how bad Real Madrid wanted the young man back, but Alvaro quickly dismissed the subject, and Paulo could’t feel more happy about it, because it had to mean something right? It was a good sign that Alvaro didn’t want to talk about it? Right?

Paulo had actually mentioned the whole thing to Morata one time when they were alone, and his boyfriend denied everything, telling him he couldn’t be happier there, that relaxed Paulo’s mind, and tried to let go of the subject. 

But then it came the international break, and that meant Alvaro had to go with his national team and play with them, of course Paulo was happy for him, and to be honest he was too busy with the fact that he’d been called up for his own national team duties to think about anything else, so they both said their goodbyes with smiles on their faces, the whole Real Madrid thing forgotten and with new goals on their minds. 

Once they were back, Alvaro with a small discomfort and Paulo not happy with his performance, or lack of, Paulo and Alvaro didn’t see each other much in that week, they had to train hard because they had an important game on sunday, so yeah it was a pretty difficult time for the couple, but once the matched passed they could go back to their old routine. 

It only got worse from there. 

Things started to go downhill when Paulo saw the news. 

“Morata talking with Real Madrid to come back in january” 

That’s all he heard before turning off the TV, Paulo didn’t believe it, because that’s just the press making up some weird stories, because if Alvaro wanted to go he’d tell Paulo, he was his boyfriend after all, this kind of things mattered in the relationship, so Paulo wouldn’t believe anything, not until he heard it from Alvaro’s own mouth. 

Sadly he heard it from his mouth about a week later, they were just laying around in the couch, they had a day off from training, so the couple was trying to enjoy it to the fullest by just resting with each other’s presence. 

“Pao…” just by Alvaro’s tone, Paulo could already guess what was about to go down, and he prepared himself mentally. 

“Don’t…” was the only thing that he could think off, he was practically begging Alvaro to not say it. 

Don’t talk

Don’t tell me you’re going away

Don’t leave the team 

Don’t leave me 

Morata sat up and he saw Paulo, the argentine was lying on the other side of the couch, and from where Morata was sitting he couldn’t see his face, he thought he should get closer, but being closer meant seeing Paulo’s face and that wasn’t something Alvaro wanted at all. 

“I—I got to talk with some people at Madrid” he wasn’t sure of how he was dropping the bomb to Paulo, but Alvaro knew Dybala wasn’t stupid at all, he had to know what came next. “They say they want me back” he smiled, as if was something Paulo had to be happy of. “I said yes…” he knew he sounded pretty stupid, not finishing his sentences, but again, Paulo knew, so he didn’t bother to make a lot of sense. 

The argentine just listened, he didn’t flinched at Morata’s words, because he saw that coming, lately Alvaro had been talking a lot with Ramos and Isco, Paulo heard those conversations because apparently he hated himself, and Alvaro sounded so happy while talking on the phone with his old teammates, it just made Paulo even sadder because Alvaro was so in love with Real Madrid, it actually hurt him. 

He finally noticed Alvaro wasn’t talking anymore, and that meant it was his time to talk now, and he had prepared a whole speech, he wanted to ask him why was he leaving, since just a couple of weeks ago he had told him how happy he felt at Juventus, he wanted to ask if he changed his mind when he played again with his national team, was it Isco? was he the reason? but nothing came to his mouth, and for the first time in months, he didn’t want to be around Alvar at all.

“I’m going away in January” just like that, Paulo felt how his heart crashed, he wanted to laugh because what kind of fucking feeling was that? How the fuck was possible that someone could make him feel like that just by saying something so stupid? And yet there he was, his eyes filling with tears, he was just staring at the ceiling, hoping Alvaro wouldn’t come closer to see him cry. 

“Go away” please just go now he wanted to say it out loud, but he contained himself, he wouldn’t let Alvaro watch him acting weak. 

The worst part of everything was that Paulo wanted to feel angry at Alvaro for leaving, he wanted to feel like punching him, but he just couldn’t because above all they were football players, and Paulo knew what it felt to love a club more than anything, he knew that once you fell in love with a club, there was no going back. 

Thankfully Alvaro stood up to go, Paulo wanted to say so much but he just couldn’t handle all the things he was feeling, he was afraid that if he started to talk, he’d end up crying his heart out, Paulo hated to cry and he hated even more when someone he loved was there, to just see how he humiliated himself by saying things he meant but could never say out loud. 

So Alvaro leaves with a small “sorry” 

If Paulo had seen, he would have know that Alvaro was crying too, that it hurt the spaniard just as it hurt him, he would have seen how much Alvaro was struggling with his decision, but since Paulo refused to look, he’d never knew. 

Once he heard the door closing, he lets himself cry. 

And he cries and cries until he falls asleep. 

Knowing that when he wakes up, Alvaro wouldn’t be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know that Alvaro just literally said that he loves Juventus and he's happy there, but this is why I said this was AUish, also who doesn't love a little drama? 
> 
>  
> 
> As usual don't forget to comment, and here's my tumblr if anyone wants something 
> 
> bat-boywonder.tumblr.com


End file.
